


𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒎𝒆𝒔𝒔 | 𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧𝐠𝐰𝐨𝐧𝐡𝐨

by kaisoosexuall



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Drama & Romance, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoosexuall/pseuds/kaisoosexuall
Summary: 𝗟𝗲𝗲 𝗛𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗼𝗸 : your regular fuckboy in the office. a son of a wealthy CEO, plays with your heart and leaves. but will things change when he met Chae Hyungwon, a rather homebody, pessimistic individual who gives up on love?𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗲 𝗛𝘆𝘂𝗻𝗴𝘄𝗼𝗻 : a pessimistic homebody who hates people? he gave up on searching for love as no one ever found his personality as likeable. will things change when he ran into the CEO's son at a nearby club, fully drunk and bruised? Will he help that fuckboy or let him roll?𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥! 𝙈𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙖 𝙓 : 𝙎𝙝𝙤𝙬𝙠𝙞 (𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙗𝙡𝙮)𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙠𝙮𝙪𝙣 𝙓 𝙅𝙤𝙤𝙝𝙚𝙤𝙣𝙀𝙓𝙊 : 𝙆𝙮𝙪𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙤𝙤 𝙓 𝙅𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙞𝙣𝘽𝙖𝙚𝙠𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣 𝙓 𝙈𝙞𝙣𝙨𝙚𝙤𝙠𝙅𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙙𝙖𝙚 𝙓 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙚𝙤𝙡
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the hardest fic to write as there's a lot of character development and issues to talk about.
> 
> I'm a young, amateur writer, and I hope y'all could understand that there are errors in the story. 
> 
> Wonho, even though you've left monsta x, I hope you'll return one day, you're precious baby 🥺

𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒆 : 𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏 𝒂 𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒂𝒚

I should be in church but I'm raging on a Sunday

Hyungwon just finished his office work, taking a stroll home. Unluckily for him, he resides at a condominium nearby the streets of Gangnam, which is where all nightclubs are located at. At times, he really regretted purchasing the apartment as the surroundings could simply be rather noisy and overwhelming for him. As an introverted individual with barely any friends other than his Changkhyun, his hyungs, Kyungsoo and Jongdae in the office, he doesn't enjoy the nightlife.

Unlike Changkhyun's brother, Baekhyun whos a wild party animal himself, Hyungwon doesn't find joy in such activity. He rather have the bed all to himself and sleep in all day, seriously, what could be better than sleep? Even at the age of 26, he still doesn't have any partner whatsoever. Hyungwon was confident that he was a gay bottom, but he never had an interest in sex, and his love life is rather dry. Neither he was concerned for it. Unlike his nosy cousin, Minhyuk, who keeps on asking him if he has a boyfriend, he simply ignores the answer. Officeworks took up the majority of his time, afterwards, he doesn't even bother to look for anyone. Being single isn't bad anyway, financial freedom, he was stable by himself, what more he could ask for?

He was lost in his thoughts until he felt a loud 'PANG' on the ground. Surprised, he turned around and Hyungwon found a male, rather, no very muscular one laid on the floor. He smelled like alcohol and something rather salty and pungent. Disgusting. But taking a closer look, he was badly bruised, with a few cuts on his gigantic biceps. Who was this male and why was he on the ground like a hobo? Though Hyungwon was certain he wasn't a hobo as judging from his appearance and clothing, with such branded goods on his body, with a few Cartier bracelets and sort of like an engagement ring, he was definitely from the upper class.

"Uhm, madman, can you wake up? You're laying on this rough ass road and I don't think you wanna damage your precious Gucci shirts, don't you?" shrugged Hyungwon. Yet no replies, he only heard snores. What the actual fuck, this one hell of a pump chump, is probably drunk and badly bruised, is sleeping on the rough roads of the Gangnam alley. Hyungwon didn't care afterwards, so he decided to walk away, disregarding the fact that he's injured. Though, after a few metres of walking, he heard the snoring male groaning in pain. Someone was hitting him again. With a tinge of sympathy, he ran back to the alley with his slow-paced stamina and lengthy legs and yelling to the two males harming the muscular male to stop.

After the two males realising that their faces could be spotted, they immediately escaped. Hyungwon realized the muscular male was groaning in pain, possibly on the verge of tears, maybe even his tears already started to drip.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Hyungwon asked in a rather concerned tone, but there were no replies. That drunk ass was already unconscious. With a little sympathy in his heart, he gently pulled the muscular makeup, forcing him to stand up and walk. Hyungwon noticed he was limping, but Hyungwon couldn't afford to carry him, he is way too heavy. Even he himself almost couldn't carry a toddler, now with an adult, with POUNDS of muscles, he was going to break for sure.

"You are fucking heavy, you know that?" He groaned as he dragged the unknown man into his apartment. He threw him on the couch with all his strength and immediately looked for the safety aid and painkillers. Yes, even though Hyungwoon didn't drink, his friends do, and sometimes they get drunk. and he would be the sober one to take care of them.

He took the anti-bacterial solution with some cotton wipes and gently cleaned the wounds all over his biceps, his prominent abs, neck and face. Many people would simply be amused, or flustered to help a man like the one in front of Hyungwon, but he was unbothered. He simply had no emotions, neither he gets flustered easily. Cleaning the wounds of the man in front of him made him feel like he wanted to sleep. Sleep was the only thing that was in his mind at the very moment. He sped up his actions, wrapping the bandage around the male's wound, increasing the air-conditioners temperature to a 16 and draped a blanket on the male, alongside a guest pillow. He placed the pain-killers as well as a glass of water by the side just in case if he gets up and faced a terrible migraine.

Hyungwon quickly rushed himself to the shower to take a quick shower and take a good, 12-hour sleep. Tomorrow is a Monday, his off-day, might as well take full advantage of it and catch up on his never-ending sleep.

-

Hoseok woke up on the couch. The first thing he realized was that the walls were really unfamiliar and no way in hell his room was this neat. The walls were painted black, there were a few paintings hung up on the wall with what he presumes to be fairy lights. Then it hit him, a terrible migraine hit him, and he reached out for the pain killers. He took two of the pills and gulped it in along with a chug of water. Who's house was this and why was he having bandaids and bandages wrapped around his body. The last thing he remembered was he had sex with his fiance,which didn't give good sex, he couldn't even release, and that was it. 

The aching in his skull ebbs and flows like a cold tide, yet the pain is always there. He understand at once why they call it a hangover, for it feels as if the blackest of clouds are over his head with no intention of clearing until late afternoon. Curiosity killed the cat, he limped out of the couch, shoulders slightly hunched over, he squinted his eyes. He noticed there was a photo of a few males standing together, seemingly having fun but the middle attracted his attention,, presumably taller than Hoseok, but he had a sweet smile.

Then Hoseok noticed that one of the room door was open, he took a peak. It was indeed the male in the middle, on his bed, in his hoodie with pillows and blankets buried above him, he was indeed precious, but how the hell did Hoseok landed here? He never hooked up with a guy before, neither he had ever seen the male before. Slowly, Hoseok walked into his room, slightly bending down to wake the male up since he didn't want to be a hostage to any kidnapper. He was way too hot to die.

"Wake up.." Hoseok said hoarsly. His throat hurts from the burning alcohol yesterday. He realized the lengthy male was hurdling the sheets and curling into a ball, muttering, "I want to sleep.." afterwards pouting his precious thick lips, blatantly ignoring Hoseok.

"I'm just gonna keep it straight, you better tell me what the fuck happened to me before I file a law suit against you!"he threatened, but Hyungwon was unbothered. Just disregard it, he was more invested in his sleep. Sleeping is important, men with issues aren't. Hoseok panicked slightly as the lengthy male wasn't responding to his threats, so to get a response, he pulled the covers from him.

"Yah, what do you want ?! I'm so lethargic from yesterday, let me sleep." sulked the lengthy male as he forced himself to sit up. He's pretty attractive looking all dishevelled like this, under my hold? Maybe even better. 

"Who are you and how the fuck did i end up in your apartment. We didn't hook up, didn't we?" Hoseo queried. Receiving an almost immediate answer from the latter, which was a frantic shaking of head and Hyungwon replying 'no'.

"Then how the hell I ended here ? The last thingI remembered was with my fiance, having a quickie and afterwards my mind went blank because I felt someone hit my head.. wait, don't tell me you were the-"

"Listen, I have nothing to do with you injuries whatsoever. You were drunk, drunk. Laying on the streets of Gangnam like a hobo. Initially, I left you there alone as I simply found you weird, but I saw your drunk ass getting beaten up. Hence, I decided to assist you and clean your wounds, plus you were heavy, heavy, I felt my bones cracking."

"I don't buy what you said to be very honest-"

"If you don't, then don't. Now you've sobered up, you may leave my house as I want my beauty sleep. Goodbye." Hyungwon uttered before slumping his lengthy body onto his comfortable bed. "Wait, one more thing, what's your name and may I take a shower here? And have some clothes, these are dirty." Hoseok added.

"Why can't you let me sleep in peace for once? It's my off day for god's sake.. anyways, my name's Hyungwon." He replied.

"Mine's Hoseok."

"Oh okay, here's a towel, toothbrush and my ex-roommate's clothing as your body could not squeeze into my clothings. The bathroom's at the corner," He informed before clearing his bed and making some breakfast for himself.

Hoseok hesitantly took the items as he walked to the bathroom. Hyungwon's home was rather comfy and clean. Simple and big enough for himself. Even his toilet was organize, unlike his unorganize fiance, Jaehyun. His shampoos were organized, colour coordinated in fact. He took a quick shower, putting on the basketball shorts that were given to him and dried his upper body, leaving the bathroom.

There he noticed the latter was cooking food. Ramen to be exact, his favourite food, alongside with some kimchi, man, this man knows how to cook. On purpose, Hoseok lowered his shorts slightly and groaned to get the attention of precious Hyungwon. "Oh yeah, Hyung. Do you want some ramen, since you're leaving soon?" Hyungwon asked casually, as if he couldn't discern Hoseok's v line showing.

"Why not serve yourself as my breakfast, wouldn't that be better?" He flirted.

"I'm serious, short ass, I'm starving already, if you don't want ramen then I'm gonna devour this alone," He casually replied, not affected by Hoseok's flirtations. "How dare you called me short, but anyways, yeah sure." Hoseok deadpanned, surprised that Hyungwon didn't entertain his flirtatious attitude. Interesting. He's good looking and incredible at sweet talking, he couldn't be not attracted to him right?

"Here you go." Hyungwon muttered, taking a sit opposing Hoseok, immediately slurping his ramen. He was too tired to even consider about dinner. Therefore now, he felt like he could consume a horse. Unknowingly to him, Hoseok was simply watching him, gently slurping his noodles. The ramen tasted fantastic, the water and noodle ration was perfect, but what more would be more fantastic, to taste Hyungwon.

"So tell me more about your kind self?" Hoseok chuckled, looking Hyungwon right into his eyeballs, and having Hyungwon's half asleep eyes widened.

"I live a pretty boring life, I don't club or drink. I barely have any friends and yeah, I work in the office as the bosses secretary. Pretty simple, I love to sleep, laze around and pretty much it. I don't work out as you can tell and I enjoy sleeping over Kyungsoo hyung's place at times," Hyungwon mindlessly replied. Boring and bland in Hoseok's opinion. 

"I'm the opposite. I enjoy adventures, partying, clubbing, women and working out. I'm pretty much a sex god to many people, don't you think?" Hoseok teased Hyungwon again.

"In my opinion, you're pretty much of a good looking man. But I find the green recycling bin more incredibly appealing than you," Hyungwon smiled, slurping his noodles again. Hoseok was scared. Sincerely was. All his life, his looks were never being made fun of and he was known as a banger in the bed. How could this lengthy male hurt his pride like that.

Being challenged, he pulled Hyungwon's face near to his. He wanted to tell this young male that he was indeed a good looking man and is a well tamed one."Oh, scary." Hyungwon muttered out, looking wearied internally as ever. Does this man no ever get sexually turned on or he's just dead. Hoseok didn't know.

"You're done? I want to clear the dishes and watch my Netflix while you leave." Hyungwon informed, pushing away Hoseok's hand, placing the dishes in the sink, he made the tap run. Hoseok just watched in amusement, this male was simply unbothered and most probably naive to his surrounding. He never once saw anyone who was no interested in him, first time in forever. 

Hoseok knew he should be taking a leave, but something about this lengthy male made him stay,and he wished to stay for a little longer, a little would do. "Hey, I don't want to kick you out of the house, but my hyungs are coming over and I believe it's better for you to leave now?" Hyungwon suggested. Hoseok couldn't agree more, after all , they were nothing and Hoseok knows he's attached to someone, but he has no interest in her either.

"Hey, before I leave, care to exchange numbers?" He asked, rather enthusiastic to have Hyungwon's number. "Uhm, I'm really sorry, but I don't give my number out to anyone except the closest people. If we're fated to meet again, we will. I'm sorry," Hyungwon sighed as he arranged the dishes into it's place. "Well it's alright then, see you around, cutie." Hoseok said the final word before putting on the loose fit tee that was given to him. Taking his belongings and bid his final goodbye.

What if fate really allowed them to meet again?


	2. 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒘𝒐 : 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, being a casanova and a son to multimillionaire was indeed difficult.
> 
> (Mind spelling errors, I have no time to proofread them just yet :( )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! do expect slight slow updates as I'm currently on my examination period and this year is my streaming year, hence I'll be focusing more on my academics!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> do keep in mind I'm still an amateur writer, so I'm still tryna find a suitable writing style and improving on my writing! thank you so much for the attention ✨💘

𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒘𝒐 : 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒕

"It's impossible to get you out of my mind, I think about a hundred thoughts and you're 99. I finally understood that you'll never be mine." 

To be exactly honest, his hyung's didn't visit him, well except for Kihyun. When Kihyun arrived, Hyungwon was on the couch, looking like an average zombie-like he usually does. His television speaking volumes while the one's watching it was so ready to shut his dear eyes. "Hyungwon-ah, wake up, I'm here, "Kihyun said as he shakes Hyungwon slightly.

"Ah, Hyung!" He exclaimed as he felt Kihyun pinching his skinny arms. Wincing almost. Kihyun walked over to the kitchen, intending to take a glass of lukewarm water, but he noticed there were items of clothing in his laundry basket that didn't particularly look like he owned it. Kihyun picked the clothes up and noticed it was a mixture of cologne and alcohol, did his best friend got laid or something, he needs to know. He was certain those clothes did not belong to Hyungwon, firstly it isn't his size, but secondly, it's branded. Hyungwon doesn't like luxury products.

"Hyungwon-ah, did you get laid?" Kihyun asked curiously as he took a seat beside of Hyungwon. Hyungwon's pair of already widened eyes widened. "No, why? I'm still a fresh virgin." He answered. "Then why is there a Gucci shirt and underwear that's not your size in your laundry basket, hm?" He argued. Hyungwon was shocked, that Hoseok left his clothes here? They didn't exchange any contact whatsoever, how was he supposed to return the clothes to him? Making it better, it's branded.

"I- Hyung, don't misunderstand the situation. I assisted someone yesterday, he was really drunk and badly bruised. Hence, being the compassionate person I was, I had him stay over for a night. Nothing more, I swear !" exclaimed Hyungwon, not breaking any eye contact with his beloved Hyung.

"Are you sure? You look worn out.." Kihyun responded, scanning Hyungwon from head to toe as he was still doubting him, he was rather swayed with Hyungwon getting laid. "Hyung, for the love of God, I am NOT lying to you. He was simply badly injured and drunk, nothing more."Hyungwon deadpanned, rather pissed at how one of his favourite Hyung is questioning him. 

"Okay, okay, jeez-" Kihyun snickered as Hyungwon sulked. Hyungwon could be adorable at times, no all the time. There were many people interested in Hyungwon, but the young male just didn't care for it at all. Many males constantly mistook him as a female due to his mullet hair cut and slender built body. Even Changkhyun had a little crush on him back in high school, but poor innocent and naive Hyungwon. But he wasn't exactly naive, maybe he just couldn't be bothered and he didn't have any fears. Indeed a fearless and sassy fellow to say the least.

-

Hoseok finally arrived at the mansion after ringing his concerned personal driver, Minhyuk. The moment he stepped into the car, Minhyuk bombarded him with tons of unreasonable and even unanswerable questions. He even questioned Hoseok why his fiance was with his mother and not with him. That stupid little son of a bitch.

"Minhyuk, I know you're concerned with me, but I swear I am better than okay. I just got drunk and I stayed over someone's place," responds Hoseok. "But why are there bandages wrapping around your thick biceps and knees?" argued Minhyuk. "I don't know, I got knocked out unconscious, and that was the last thing I remembered, "Hoseok spoke. 

"And I am extremely sure you weren't wearing a dry fit tee with some basketball shirt yesterday,"

"Oh shit!" Hoseok exclaimed, realizing that he left his clothes at the tall boy's house. His Gucci shirt and Louis Vuitton pants. Oh god. It's okay, as according to Hyungwon, if they were fated to meet, they would and he could ask Hyungwon to return it to him. If they won't, then it's fine, Hyungwon could have. It'll look oversized and cute on him anyway.

"Hoseok, did you at least asked for his name?" Minhyuk asked.

"Yeah, Hyungwon," Hoseok answered easily. Hyungwon, that name sounded familiar within Minhyuk's family tree. Couldn't it be his single, lovelorn cousin that Hoseok met? Minhyuk tried to keep it natural and added on," What's his surname?". Hoseok simply hunched his shoulders, showing that he didn't know and showed no interest in talking to Minhyuk.

Maybe this was the chance for virgin Hyungwon to have a partner. Minhyuk hated Hoseok's fiance anyway, that Kyunah. An amazing example of the definition of a bad fiance. She's not an independent individual, hell, she couldn't even turn on the stove. How embarrassing can she be? A disgrace to the Shin's to say the least.

The moment Hoseok stepped his foot into the house, his fiance ran towards him, pecking him on the neck, indicating she missed him. To say Hoseok was disgusted was an understatement, he didn't know what was the right adjective to even describe her, and Minhyuk wasn't impressed by her attitude either.

"Kyunsa, not here okay?" Hoseok whispered into her ear.

"But, but Oppa, I got something to tell you. It's really important." Kyunsaa answered, causing a rise in suspicion for Minhyuk, Hoseok's mother looked rather amused, that old woman was even having a smirk plastered on her wrinkly face.

"Oppa, I'm pregnant, two months," she informs, rather enthusiastic for Hoseok's reaction. But, Hoseok with the given information he just heard, was rather overwhelmed. He indeed expected this to occur, but not too soon for god's sake. Hell, they just had sex again yesterday and now with his girlfriend being pregnant, he has to be extra conscious with his actions. Having a child out of wedlock was already something he could bash for in the media, making it even worse when he's a son of a millionaire in Korea. How would the public look at him anymore, what would Hyungwon say? And why the hell was he concerned for Hyungwon's opinion? Weird.

Kyunsa sulked after receiving a non-expressive response from Hoseok, but before leaving, Hoseok stopped her. "Is that baby mine?" Hoseok asked. "Of course, I am more than confident, I'm not like you Hoseok, I may be a brat, but I'm nowhere close to being a whore. You know what, since you don't want this baby, I'll opt for abortion instead, it'll make our life a lot easier, huh!" exclaimed Kyunsa, but Hoseok tightened his hold. "Keep the baby, please." He muttered. 

"What's the point of keeping the baby when his father isn't even interested in his carrier or him," she chuckled.

"Listen, I know we're both falling apart, but at least take care of yourself and the baby throughout the pregnancy. I'll support you financially throughout it." Hoseok muttered once more. "Okay then-"

"Oh wait, one more thing. I want nothing to do with you once you've given birth. Hand me over our kid, and we'll break off our engagement." Hoseok added, a smirk accompanying his killer face. Two could play the game, he isn't stupid. If she wants the financial stability from Hoseok, she'll have to trade their kid in. Simple, so she couldn't use any excuses or accuse him of anything.

"Kyunsa, Kyunsa, you think I'm that stupid? I know you don't want our baby, you just want my money, my luxury. I'll give it to you, but first, carry my child for nine months and I'll give you five hundred thousand dollars in cash?" Hoseok chuckled once more before leaving her on her own.

"Why is it so hard for you to love mee, Hoseok? Am I not enough, not pretty enough. Fine, during these nine months, I'll give you a living hell." She grumbled, clenching onto her ultrasound, crumpling it into a ball before throwing it on the ground, storming off.

Minhyuk was still very nosy about the situation, he saw Hoseok standing around the pool area, he decided to see what was that paper annoying Kyunsa crumpled and littered. Maybe he shouldn't be nosy after all, he took the crumpled paper, unravelling it and realized it was an ultrasound. And he was pretty sure it was supposed to be given to Hoseok. Minhyuk slowly walked towards Hoseok's standing area and called him out.

"Hoseok hyung, I believe this is for you, "Minhyuk stated, passing the crumpled piece of paper to Hoseok.

"I'm not surprised, just overwhelmed Hyung, I wish you the best, "Minhyuk added on, rather disappointed with Hoseok's actions. This was going to affect Hoseok's image as a son of a millionaire terribly. This could abbreviate his image as a charismatic, responsible alpha male.

"Bro, I don't know how to feel right now. I know I have to take responsibility for what I've done, but I don't love that woman. What can I do now, the press is going to find out about this news very..very soon. How am I supposed to respond to everything?" Hoseok panicked, his father was definitely going to force him into marriage with Kyunsa, and even worse, his father was retiring from office officially tomorrow and the company was going to be passed to Hoseok himself. Why was his life this problematic? Can't he have some peace at times? 

"Hyung, I think you should marry her, but with no feelings and a contract, maybe after she has given birth, y'all apply for divorce, if you're obligated to marry her. Therefore the media won't pester you and you could simply say it's not meant to be. I have a big amount of distaste in here, I could support you on this, but your drinking and wild partying, no thank you, " Minhyuk vocalized, suggesting some rather intelligent ideas to Hoseok. Maybe his driver wasn't that illiterate and dumb as he assumed.

"You're one hell of a smart man. But I would need your help in writing the contract and the others, it's too much thinking for me. But Minhyuk, I'm kinda overwhelmed for tomorrow-"

"Why though?" Minhyuk interrupts.

"Because Shin Cooperate Pte ltd is going to be passed to me and I would have to manage this company by myself? My dad's leaving office tomorrow, officially. I don't even know if I'll make a good boss, but there's no harm trying?" Hoseok sighed.

"Okay, what about some motivation. If you perform well tomorrow and you'll follow my plan throughout, I'll get you Hyungwon's number? Sounds good?"

"Wait for a second, you know which Hyungwon I'm referring to?"

"Of course, he's my cousin. And the address you told me to drive to is the same place as where he lives. Oh, and of course you don't have Hyungwon's number, that beanstalk won't ever pass his number to anyone." Minhyuk deadpanned. Hoseok suddenly felt more motivated for tomorrow and having to face his father later on. He didn't know why something about Hyungwon made him slightly fluttered and escatic. 

"Ah, that's what I like to see, you'll make a great dad anyway, you could post your child everywhere and people would swoon over you."

-

Mr Shin was stomping in the house as he found Hoseok on the couch, daydreaming. "Shin Hoseok ! " he roared, ferocious over his son's irresponsible actions. His mother was simply sitting in the corner, watching her son getting lectured. Her main intention was to ensure Hoseok and Kyunsa get married quickly, so they could announce it to the press, but now with Kyunsa being pregnant, it would allow her to execute the plan even breakneck pace.

"Ah yes, father?" he replies.

"Next week, you and Kyunsa are getting married by hook or by crook. Mr Kim and I have decided that it's best to get both of you to marry earlier so your images wouldn't be diminished. Also, I want you to be responsible for your good, you're going to be a father soon, you have to take the responsibility, Shin Hoseok!"

Mr Shin was surprised by how obedient Hoseok was this time. He did not falter to agree, he simply nodded his head and gave his parents the sweetest smile he could ever stage. Little do they know that Hoseok was already planning a strategic plan to end this chaos. He was going to follow Minhyuk's ingenious plan. They were going to get married with a contract. Hoseok's rich, and Kyunsa is money faced and easily fooled with dollar signs. That's how you're gonna end up if you're spoiled for your whole life and decided to drop out from a prestigious college.

"Alright then, ma, call Mrs Kim and plan out the event," instructed Mr Shin, receiving a nod from his wife, he went upstairs to rest. Tomorrow was going to be the last day he'll be in office before passing the sacred company to Hoseok that he and his father built from rock bottom to now a well-renowned company in the cooperate world. When could Hoseok not be problematic? Mr Shin shared a great distaste in Kyunsa as well, she's simply irritating but he had no other choices, she's carrying his grandchild and there was no other solution other than marriage. South Korea was still conservative and traditional, bashing any celebrity if they had a child out of wedlock. Though no matter what, he'll defend Hoseok anytime, he's his son, own blood and flesh.

-

The following day, Hoseok got up early in the morning to prepare himself for the biggest event in his life, the handover of the company with his father. He was nervous, slightly anxious, but he knew he radiated dominant alpha energy. Gelling his hair and buttoning his suit, he as ready to be called as Mr Shin. There might be a lot of things for him to learn and adapt, to grasp onto. But as long as he has his secretary and his co-workers, he would most likely get sidetracked. No matter what, he was a determined person and he wanted to lead the company with success. He needed to set a good example to his future child, though he wouldn't think it's possible for him to throw his drinking every Friday habit away that quick.

Lost in his own thoughts, his driver that was just a few years younger than him decided to have a simple conversation with him. "Hyung, are you okay?" Minhyuk asked, receiving a little nod from him before Minhyuk sped the car to the roads. They were nearing by and his father had already arrived at the office slightly earlier to clear up some of his items.

When they finally reached, there were paparazzi, interviewers, journalists and members of the public standing around the pavement to capture a moment with him. A security guard walked over to the rolls Royce Minhyuk was driving and opened the door for Hoseok to exit. He saw the name tag of his security guard, Oh Sehun was his name. He looks like he was slightly younger than Hoseok, he definitely was taller, and he had a muscular build, though not as muscular as Hoseok himself. Competition, I see.

He was then greeted by the staffs in the office, being led on to the meeting room where he would do his official introduction as Mr Shin. And there he knew fate was by his side, he saw the man that helped him on Sunday, Hyungwon.

He was there with a few of his co-workers and bidding farewell to Mr Shin, laughing along with them, presumably one of them was telling a joke. His laugh was indeed adorable, his smile lines were showing and his eyes were nearing to closing, like a little kitten. Earnestly laughing as if it were a natural spring, the water deepening the hue of the rocks. The kitten who called him the short ass, well until he sees whos the short one in bed.

When their head of department requested all of them to recruit at the meeting room to meet their new team leader, all of them speedily did so. Everyone knew the son of the former CEO was jaw-droppingly gorgeous, engaged to a model to make it even better. Well except for Hyungwon, he never paid attention to anybody's business except himself. 

"Good Morning everyone, today we have our new team leader, CEO of Shin cooperation, let's welcome Mr Shin!"

"Good morning team, I'm quite new to this industry, just graduated out of university with a Master's degree in business. I hope with my first team, we could succeed and lead this company with credibility and integrity. Now may I have a simple introduction to my staff that I'll be working alongside with?"

"I'm Doh Kyungsoo, Board Director of this company, glad to be working with you sir, " Kyungsoo introduced himself, followed by Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun who were also Board directors. Yoo Kihyun was the executive vice president of the team and Im Changkhyun being assistant vice president. The other staffs introduced themselves rather quickly and easily, but there was one person who hasn't introduced himself, Hyungwon who went to the toilet because his runny nose decided to tell him Tuesdays were the best days.

"Hyung, where's Winnie?" Kyungsoo asked as he found his co-worker went missing. "I believe he's coming, he had sinus I believe, his shenanigans.." Jongdae answered. Just in time, Hyungwon walked into the meeting room, almost immediately recognizing his face. 

"Oh, Hyungwon, you're here, come and introduce yourself!" Jongdae instructed. The taller male looked away from Hoseok's eye contact, introducing himself afterwards. "Uh, nice to meet you. Chae Hyungwon, glad to be working with you, I guess?" he introduced himself, in a not-so-professional tone. He knew he had met this male before, he was the male he assisted last Sunday. 

Maybe fate was by their side .


End file.
